


Silent and Deadly

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dark Jack, Episode: s02e04 Meat, F/F, F/M, Gwen Bashing, Ianto Jones is Not What He Seems, Jealousy, Just making this up as I go, M/M, References to other episodes, This got dark real quick, alternative universe, dangerous Ianto JOones, not in cannon order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: "Gwen might be willing to put Rhys in the line of danger just to prove to herself that she is marrying the right man and to show off in front of you and the rest of us. Proving that her relationship is strong and can withstand the attraction between the two of you. But we don't need to die just so she can test out her theory. We have other ways of getting into the warehouse without putting civilian in danger.  Neither you and Gwen are thinking clearly or else Rhys would not be in the hub right now."





	Silent and Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not rehashing the Meat episode, so hopefully you have seen it. If not you should probably watch it before you read this.

Ianto could hear arguing as he walked up from the archives, he was stunned to see Gwen, Rhys and Jack yelling at each other. Ianto's eyes narrowed, he has had enough and stepped into the fray. 

 

"I am will to sacrifice myself to save this planet and the inhabitants,  but I am not willing to die just so you and Gwen can obsess on your attraction to each other."

 

Everyone sat stunned and stared at the Welshman, Ianto continued.

 

"Gwen might be willing to put Rhys in the line of danger just to prove to herself that she is marrying the right man and to show off in front of you and the rest of us. Proving that her relationship is strong and can withstand the attraction between the two of you. But we don't need to die just so she can test out her theory. We have other ways of getting into the warehouse without putting civilian in danger.  Neither you and Gwen are thinking clearly or else Rhys would not be in the hub right now."

 

"How dare you say I would put Rhys in danger on purpose?" Gwen yelled, her hand clenched and face turning red. She saw the look on everyone faces, they were wondering, and now she was too.

 

Ianto looked at her, “you can’t lie to me Gwen.” He said so very low. “Rhys would not even be cold before you found yourself in Jack’s bed.”

 

Ianto gazed shifted until he looked right at Jack, “Not that you would mind, would you sir?”

 

The hushed words brought a silence so powerful into the hub it stole every breath in the room.

 

"Gwen!" Rhys said sharply, "What is talking about? What attraction between you and Jack?" Rhys started to back up breaking the tension between Jack, Ianto and Gwen.

 

"So the truth comes out, you...you... Have you been fucking him behind my back, all those late nights, you weren't working were you?!" Rhys turned and started to walk away heading towards the cog wheel door.

 

"Rhys no it is not like that." Gwen said following her fiancée then turning. "You had no right Ianto!" Gwen didn't know if she should stay and argue with Ianto or go after Rhys. With a muttered curse as she hears the claxon alarm she turns and follows Rhys yelling his name.

 

"He had every right." Owen said moving to stand next to Ianto then sneering. "You give into Gwen even when she makes bad decisions. Why should we die just so she can string both you and Rhys along? She had you by the short hairs Jack, time to man up."

 

"That's enough." Jack said his jaw clenched, "Ianto my office now!" Jack was furious Ianto would say anything…derogatory about Gwen’s behavior, especially with Rhys in the hub. He was furious with the Welshman speaking the dark and murky truth regarding his and Gwen’s attraction. Damn it! Did he want Rhys on the mission so if he was hurt he could have Gwen? IS he that type of man? Yes, he has killed lovers before to get what he wants, but not like this, not at the expense of his team, or so he thinks. Jack though he had moved past that, that his time with the Doctor made him a better man, apparently not, he think wryly if Ianto can look into his very dark soul and pluck the buried truth out like a raven scavenging an eye off of road kill.

 

"Don't move Ianto,  we should have a say in this too. I mean you put our lives on the line as well, why can't we hear what tea boy's plan is?"

 

Jack crossed his arms in front of his chest, the look on his face was ugly and mean, "Fine, let's hear it Mr. Know-it-all"

 

Ianto patiently explained his plan, him and Owen would go undercover as inspectors for Health and Safety and FSA. Ianto instructed Tosh to pull up building plans, and search tax records to find out how many employees they could expect. Soon Tosh came back with both items of information. There were 6 workers at the plant. Ianto meanwhile had gone and retrieved some of their stealth technology including micro cameras with heat sensitive mapping. Ianto and Owen would go in and 'inspect,' the facility.

 

Jack had to agree it was a good plan certainly better than what information Rhys had come in with.  An hour later the team head out Owen and Ianto in his car, _more official looking,_ and jack and Tosh following in the SUV. Jack frequently complained that he should take lead only to have Ianto ask if Jack was willing to change his attire as he was certain government officials did not dress in 1904’s attire. 

 

Ianto and Owen pulled up to the warehouse and got out of the car. Ianto made a show of grabbing his clipboard. Two men were outside the building and came towards them.

 

“You can’t be here,” A rather large and intimidating man said.

 

Ianto looked and strode over clipboard in hand.

 

“Hello, I am Mr. Jones from FSA and this is Mr. Harper from Health and Safety here for an inspection. We received a call earlier today regarding a shipment of meat that came from this facility but we have no records of your operation.”

 

The two men looked nervous. “Is Mr. Economedies available?” Ianto inquired while looking through his paperwork.

 

“Look maybe you should come back later.” One of the men suggested.

 

“I’m afraid not gentleman, health and safety waits for no man. I need to see certificates of operation, and the P45 forms for each employee.”

 

Owen walked over as well his own clipboard in hand, “I will also need to inspect the facility.”

 

“We ah…need to make a call.” One man said.

 

“Certainly.” Ianto replied. The two men turned around but before they could move Ianto’s hand shot out and stunned both of them. Jack and Tosh pulled up in the SUV, the two men were zip tied and placed in the back. Then Tosh and Jack pulled away quickly to park in the building shadows where they SUV lurked like a giant behemoth anglerfish waiting for it prey to strike.

 

“Two down,” Ianto murmured.

 

Just then a car came pulling up rather fast a young man got out very agitated.

“Get off my property!”

 

“Mr. Economedies?” Ianto inquired?

 

“What? No, who the hell are you?”

 

Ianto once again introduced himself and Owen, making note that the young man was armed, he had seen the butt of the gun when he had exited his speedy red convertible.

 

The young man glared at Ianto and Owen. Ianto could tell Dale was assessing the situation and if he could get rid of both Owen and Ianto without anyone being the wiser. Just then another young man stepped out of the warehouse, “Dale?” and paused seeing Ianto and Owen.

 

Dale looked wildly about, calling his brother Greg over. Once again Ianto explained his purpose, hinting that both health and safety and FSA knew that the warehouse was operating without permits. He could see Dale panicking.

 

Ianto changed the clipboard to his other hand which was the decided upon cue. Owen and Ianto stunned both men. Ianto and Owen worked quickly to zip tie the two men while Jack pulled up once again in the SUV and the two men were dumped in the SUV back seat, where once again it went and rested in the shadows. Jack had to grudgingly admit that so far things were going according to plan and that Ianto made a very convincing inspector.

 

“Four down.” Ianto said.

 

“Ianto, I’m coming with you.” Jack said making to get out of the car to the surprise of Tosh.

 

“I can handle it.” Ianto said as Owen broke off and started around back while Ianto went in the front. Only two men left, one each.

 

The plan was Owen would enter at the loading dock, telling anyone he met that here was here for a surprise inspection. While Ianto went inside from the front. This was the part of the plan Jack did not agree with. He was a man of action, sitting and waiting was ramping up his anxiety. Ianto was the newest field agent and while brilliant on the shooting range Jack was reluctant to allow him go in without backup.

 

“Just wait Jack, let Ianto handle this.” Tosh said. She knew Ianto was very capable of handling himself in the field, and wanted the others to know it as well.

 

Owen was surprised to find two dock workers sitting on the loading dock having lunch, they were not on the pay forms Tosh had found. Both amiable man and understandably upset to hear the warehouse was being shut down. Owen explained that the warehouse failed its inspection. One of the man said they were not surprised. Then continued to explain that the packets they loaded onto the truck came via a conveyor belt. The door into the warehouse was locked and he knew that was against regulation. They even pointed in the docking bay where they had to hang their coats and the small cooler to keep food and drinks in. The other grumbled that they were not even allowed inside to use the facilities, and used a convenient bush on the side of the building. While neither men said it out loud they knew something fishy was going on, but then said, “Bert and I are old, not too many jobs around for us nowadays. Just needed a little something to shore up the pension, you understand.”

 

Owen said he did and took their address assuring both men that they would receive remuneration and a severance package that they were free to leave. The two went and got their jackets then left. Owen had to admit he was surprised the mission was going so well and not the usual cock ups they experienced when aliens were involved, or Gwen, when he thinks about it. Owen doubled back to the front entrance at a run. Ianto would be facing two men, not one. While he was sure the Welshman could handle himself, he wanted to be there just in case.

 

Owen entered the warehouse cautiously, he still had his clipboard but was sorely tempted to pull out his gun. Then he heard Ianto.

 

Ianto came upon two men in the warehouse and was reminded of Breacons Beacons and the cannibals. The men wore aprons and had splashes of blood not unlike a Rorschach test block. For one moment Ianto was going to reply that he saw a butterfly when the men asked what he was doing there. Ianto could tell that like the men from outside, these were heavy hitters and dangerous.

 

Ianto responded with his, ‘FSA inspector line,’ then his demeanor and accent changed, as his shoulders sagged the clipboard hanging down by his side in a defeated air. “Look mate. My boss is outside deciding that after sitting on his arse behind a desk for the last decade to ‘show me how it’s done’. Being a fuckin dinosaur he knows fuck all about current procedures. I’ve spent the last two hours trapped in car with no air conditioning while he farts out the national anthem. I’m fuckin’ late for me lunch wif me wife, who’s going to natter on about her mother, the spawn of Satan’s bitch from hell, coming to liv wif us. So be a pal, I just need to see your certificates of operation and then we can all go on our merry way huh, wadda ya say?”

 

The two men looked in sympathy at the young man, “them certificates might be in the office?” And turned around. Ianto walked behind and stunned the two men just as Owen came around the corner.

 

Two hours later Jack looked around the warehouse. The plan had gone off without a hitch. The two packing workers had been given severance package due to the warehouse closure for safety and health violations. Dale and his brother were currently unconscious sitting on the warehouse floor having been brought in by Tosh and Jack for questioning. And the other men were currently tied up and unconscious in the office, Owen was preparing retcon for them.

 

Dale and Greg were sitting handcuffed and semi-unconscious on the warehouse floor. Ianto walked to the far side of the warehouse where a utility sink had been installed. Picking up a bucket Ianto filled it with water at the sink then walked over to the two men. Ianto threw the water at the men who sputtered awake and cursed.  Owen, Tosh and Jack had all stopped watching Ianto in fascination.

 

Ianto bent down and set a long narrow case down beside him, “listen to me very carefully because your answers are going to determine just how much pain I am going to inflict upon you both. Think about your answers carefully and answer succinctly. Where did the creature come from, what do you feed it, how are you taking care of it. I will give you a second to think about these answers.”

 

Ianto pulled out his stun gun. “This is a stun gun. I have modified it to continuously charge while the trigger,” Ianto lifts his hand to show the trigger, “is pressed. Another modification is the charge. A normal stun gun discharges 50,000 volts at 26 WATS, enough to incapacitate. My stun gun can send 100,000 volts in .01 seconds. Which can be used for in dire circumstances as a defibrillator for someone in tachycardia. So,” Ianto looks between the two men, places the stun gun to Dale’s forehead and looks at Greg.

 

“Fuck you!” Dale spits out. Ianto presses the stun gun to Dale’s forehead and pulls the trigger. Greg could hear the current and is begging Ianto to stop, Dale is convulsing, his eyes are rolling in the back of his head.

 

Greg screams, “We found it a few months ago, I fed it krill!”

 

Ianto pulls the stun gun away from Dale who is unconscious white spittle dripping out of his mouth and down his chin.

 

Greg looks at his brother in horror. “Is he dead?”

 

“No, just incapacitated. You were saying?” Ianto looks at Greg.

 

Greg faltered and Ianto brought the stun gun back to Dale’s head. “We found it a few months ago, it was smaller then. At first we thought it was a baby whale and could make money on the black market selling it as meat. Then it grew and we….” Greg wavered as Ianto opened the long box he had brought over with him. “we….it just kept grown so we hacked at it and sold the meat.”

 

“So you tortured a poor, defenseless animal for profit.” Ianto replied pulling out a very long and sharp knife.

 

“Did you use something like this? A Liston Knife, thought to be used by Jack the Ripper on his unfortunate victims. First used for field amputations because of its speed and precision for surgery.”

 

“I…I…didn’t…. I gave it Ketamine.” Greg babbled. Ianto grabbed Greg’s hair and forced him to look at the space whale, deep gouges were in its side.

 

“Do you think that prevented her suffering? Look into her eyes” Ianto hissed. “I am going to hang both you and your brother by your hands and starting at your feet.” Ianto brought the knife up to Greg’s eye. “See how you like being carved up.”

 

Ianto placed the stun gun to Greg and pulled the trigger. His anger would have to wait, there were more important things to deal with.  Ianto stood and looked over to see the shock and awe of his fellow colleagues. Ianto took a deep breath and moved towards the space whale and Owen.

 

“How is she?” Ianto asked laying a calming hand on the whale that looked at him balefully.

 

“I have her sedated, I’m going to get a look at that wound which looks to have necrosis. If I can remove the dead tissue might make it…her, easier to move.” Owen replied seeing Ianto’s nostrils flare when he said it. “She seems to be able to regenerate tissue at an alarming rate.”

 

Owen worked quickly removing the dead tissue and cauterizing the wound, once finished the space whale Ianto named Maureen, was half her size.

 

Jack looked over at Ianto and the space whale. Ianto was talking to it quietly while looking at his phone and Jack would swear it was listening to him.  Moving the behemoth was turning out to be problematic.

 

Jack walks over to Ianto. "Thank you Tosh, yes, I have it."

 

"So how are you going to move your friend here?"

 

Ianto looks at Jack, and frowns slightly. "I was thinking of a lorry. There is a large one out back. Owen is assessing her now, I think we can move her."

 

"Her?" Jack asks. “And do you know who to drive one of those articulated lorry?”

 

Ianto tapped his phone, “I do now thanks to Tosh’s brilliance.” Although reading about it and actually driving were two different things but Ianto was not going to split hairs now.

 

"Yes, so we use the sheeting underneath to enclose her then wench her into the truck. I think she will be comfortable in the holding tank in the sub basement section 4A. It will give Owen and I time to assess her injuries and re acclimatize her. Then...after she is healed we find her a home."

 

Jack was impressed, Owen came over. "You should let Ianto run more ops, no injuries, and no drama. We are ready tea boy.” If Jack didn’t know better he would say Owen was downright giddy. So many dangerous mission are filled with failure and pain, that to have one run smoothly and save the day was so refreshing.

 

Ianto covered a sigh, it was too much to ask from Owen for a compliment and use of his name, but small strides.

 

Ianto nodded and headed to the docking bay where the truck was waiting. Meanwhile Tosh and Jack had loaded the unconscious Dale and Greg into the SUV. The other men would be turned into the police once they were gone.

 

Owen and Ianto carefully winched the whale into the truck and soon the team was headed back to the hub, celebrating their victory. Ianto carefully drove the lorry into the Torchwood garage. Then cautiously he backed down the narrow ramp leading to the sub basement. The lorry frequently scrapped the sides of the walls and Ianto was wondering if he was going to get the lorry jammed. After what felt like ages there were at the sub basement. Ianto had to crawl out through the small hatch that lead to the back cargo hold in order to leave the lorry.

 

It would be all hands on deck, Owen and Jack would maneuver the whale while Tosh operated the controls, Ianto would be in the water ready to remove the cables.

 

Jack looked up from where he was bantering with Owen and whistled. Ianto was wearing a very skimpy pair of blue and silver swim briefs. Jack liked Ianto’s thighs, muscular from running.

 

“I like where this is going.” Jack said with a wolfish grin. 

 

Ianto rolled his eyes, “it was all I could find in the spare storage units.” Ianto hopped into the water and together they slide the whale into the water. For now the whale would be able to swim in very small circles but if Ianto hunch was right it would soon outgrow the tank and not be able to turn around, hopefully by then they would have a housing solution. Ianto voiced his concern to the others.

 

“We let her go in the ocean once she is healed and can manage for herself.” Jack stated watching the whale explore he small tank.

 

“We can’t!” Ianto stated flatly.

 

“Why not?” Jack asked feeling a bit frustrated. Jack would not admit he was a bit jealous that the mission went exceedingly well with Ianto’s plan.

 

“We can’t introduce an alien species into the ocean. She could do irreparable damage to the eco system. For all we know it would eat all the krill and plankton leaving our own whales to die of starvation.” Ianto gave Jack a look saying he should know about introducing potentially dangerous species into an environment.

 

After Ianto was satisfied he announced there would be coffee and first one to finish his or her report, biscuits.

 

“What about Burke and Hare?” Owen asked.

 

“Leave them to me.” Ianto said darkly. The others looked at him slightly alarmed that their mild mannered archivist had a dark side, which apparently included blood lust. No one forgetting the calm and methodical way Ianto had dealt with the men at the warehouse.

 

“Why don’t you let me take care of them.” Jack said laying a friendly arm across Ianto’s shoulders. Ianto thinks for a moment then agreed. Dale and Greg would not be safe around him, probably better that Jack deals with them.

 

“Certainly, let me know if you want the bodies interned in the morgue or a more creative cover story to explain their deathss.” Ianto replied.

 

Ianto showered and changed back into his suit then headed back to the hub. Before he entered the hub Ianto held up his hand, the trembling had mostly stopped. He did it, he kept reminding himself. Everyone was safe, they saved the day. Everything went as planned, so why was Ianto shaking like a leaf in a gale wind. He needed coffee and the comforting normality of report writing.

 

Ianto was just walking past Tosh’s desk when he heard her say quietly. “Gwen is coming.”

 

“Could you keep her out of the hub? Make sure she cannot call and not been seen on the CCTV? I just….I just need another hour.” Ianto says.

 

Tosh smiles, “consider it a Gwen free afternoon. I have disabled her access codes and no one will now she is outside unless they leave.”

 

“Thank you Tosh, now, coffee or Tea?”

 

After making and serving coffee to Owen, Tosh and Jack Ianto sits down to write his report.

Two hours later Jack comes out of the office and laying a hand on Ianto’s shoulder said, “you did real well out there today Ianto.”

 

“Thank you sir.” Ianto said frostily not forgetting their earlier argument. Jack pick up on Ianto’s coolness and removed his hand. He had given some thought to earlier in the day and realized both Ianto and Owen were right. Gwen was stringing him along, wanting the home comfort of Rhys and Jack as what, her show piece. While he stringed Ianto along, while waiting for Gwen to make up her mind. And now it is too late if Ianto’s manner is anything to go by.

 

Jack moved and stepped onto the lift and using his VM started the path upwards.

 

Ianto looked at Tosh who mouthed the word, _fuck._  She would wait until Gwen saw Jack then re-enable her access codes.

 

They could hear Gwen and Jack yelling as they both came down from the lift. Jack swearing he did not know she was locked out. While Gwen blamed Jack for the hours she has been trying to get in.

 

 Gwen glared around her, “well!”

 

She was beyond furious. Thanks to Ianto’s outburst earlier her and Rhys had argued for hours. Rhys gave her the ultimatum if she didn’t stay to talk about what was said then he would break off the engagement. Gwen angry to be put in a position where she had to choose between Rhys and Jack when she was not quiet sure what Jack’s intentions were. Yes he flirted with her, longing looks but so many times she has offered herself and the immortal turned her down in favor of strangers (if lipstick on a collar is anything to go by) and once her coworker. She ended up leaving thinking she would talk to Jack, and if it did not work out then she could return to Rhys who would forgive her just like he has in the past. 

 

Owen, Tosh and Ianto all looked at each other, “well what?” Ianto hazard.

 

“What’s the bloody brilliant plan you had, shouldn’t we be moving into action, or do you need more time to plan while some poor innocent creature is being tortured.” Gwen sneered.

 

“It's done.” Ianto said then turned back to his computer and pressed print for his report.

 

“Done?” Gwen asked suspiciously.

 

“Yeah done Cooper. We saved the space whale and caught the criminals. Done.” Owen said moving back to his desk.

 

Gwen’s lips moved forming words.

 

 “you went without me.” She turned and accused Jack.

 

“Rhys came to me after finding out about the space whale. Ready to help and put his life on the line. He was brave today and you took that away from him Jack! You all think it is cold and lonely but I have him!” Gwen poked Jack in the chest.

 

Jack started to explain and Ianto once again watched as his Captain justified his decisions to Gwen.

 

Gwen’s voice became a buzzing in his ear, _you don’t understand how I feel, he matters, I will quit you…._

 

Gwen and Jack were squared off and glaring at each other. He could see Jack weaken once again to the Welshwoman.

 

Ianto stood up his chair flying backwards and addressed himself to Jack,  “Ever since Gwen started and accused us of not being human you have gone into every mission gun blazing! You never stop and think and let us do our jobs anymore. Tosh is given seconds to get information while we charge into battle. For Christ sake Jack you were going to bring Rhys! Rhys a fucking civilian on this mission. Those men were armed and dangerous. Our lives are in danger enough without someone untrained going in blind.  All you care about is pandering to Gwen and her fucking ego, being the hero and putting the rest of us in danger because of it. You take unnecessary risks and get killed then leaving the rest of us exposed and fending for ourselves.”

 

Ianto looks upon Jack with frustration, “do your job and be the fucking director of Torchwood or stand aside and let someone else take over. It is obvious to the rest of us that you have been compromised by your infatuation for Gwen. It is clear to everyone here that you are unable to set boundaries with her. Gwen knows she can manipulate any situation by yelling and wearing you down until you give in. You continue to make allowances for her regardless of the consequences to us, the team. You keep making sacrifices to make sure Gwen gets what she wants. She knows your threats are empty and has you by the short hairs, so start thinking with the head on your shoulder instead of the one in your pants.”

Jack pulled back then gave an evil grin, “If I thought with the head on my shoulders you wouldn’t be here right now Ianto!”

Ianto looking nonplussed then shrugged and pulled out his gun and ID and was setting them on the desk, “I don’t have to be here now.”

“Come on Jack! For once the mission wasn’t ballsed up, give Ianto some credit.” Owen shouted. He was angry. Angry that Gwen was getting her way, again. Angry that while they saved the day somehow Gwen was still the commanding the center of attention when Ianto should get more than a ‘nice job’ and a pat on the back.  Ianto showed calm under pressure, intelligence, and that he was a scheming bastard. Owen liked that about him, they worked well together in the field.

Ianto turned and went to pick up his jacket and was walking towards the garage, past the astounded looks of Owen, Tosh and Gwen. Tosh grabbed her purse and Owen was reaching for his jacket as if they both meant to follow Ianto out the door.

“Ianto!” Jack was stunned. Of everyone he was the last person Jack would have imaged that would have left him.  He always had Ianto’s support and loyalty. He hated to think Ianto was right about Gwen but then again he usually was right about many ….most things.

“Don’t” Jack sagged. Ianto paused and looked at him. “Owen, Tosh Gwen, why don’t you head to lunch while Ianto and I talk.”

“Jack I need….” Gwen began stepping close.

“Out! All of You!” Jack yelled, “Follow my fucking orders or so help me I will retcon you Gwen and this time I will use the correct dosage and you will never return.”

Jack negotiated with Ianto for over an hour. Both men wanting what was best for everyone, but Ianto was unwilling to relent, he wanted equality for the entire team not just Gwen.  It was hard for both men, their days of finding comfort with each other had wain, mostly due to Ianto refusing to cater to Jack’s whims when he was frustrated by Gwen. Jack wanted, no needed Ianto’s support and loyalty and was devastated that his actions alone were the cause of their rift. Jack felt alone and at sea, he was not a natural born leader as some might think. He was a good time agent he understood the mission and perimeters, but he was not responsible for leading a team, and the few years he has been in change have been a learning experience.

 _Ianto was right_ , Jack thinks sitting at his desk. The team had left, Gwen still protesting. He has been thinking less and more action because of Gwen. He was attracted to her and because of it he was making senseless decisions. When Suzie was his second she was calm and in control they worked well together. Gwen is all heart and argues everything to get her way. Unfortunately she always wants her way and refuses to see other solutions. He should have never made Gwen his second in command, he should have chosen Tosh or Owen. Hell even Ianto showed he was a better leader than Jack was today.

There was an uneasy truce the following day. Gwen was giving everyone the cold shoulder and Ianto spent so much time with Maureen that they were faced with getting their own coffees from the plass.

Ianto was in the tank with the space whale, Maureen, he was positive that she had gotten bigger and was concerned because they still have not any closer to deciding what they should do with her. Jack had suggested returning her to the rift, while Gwen said they should return her to the ocean. Ianto looked at Gwen but it was Owen who answered.

 

"We’ve already been over this. You can't release her to the ocean. She could be an invasive species, and end up wiping out the entire ecosystem and fucking the earth in the process."

 

Gwen went to protest but Ianto, Tosh and Jack quickly concurred so the debate continued....

 

Up in the hub.....

"Jack!" Tosh yelled in alarm, "I'm getting a reading from mainframe, there is an energy build up here in the hub."

 

"Where?" Jack asked in alarm racing to Tosh's computer.

 

"Sub level basement? Oh God, Ianto?"  Tosh looked at Jack in fear.

 

Jack tapped his ear com, "Ianto!"

 

There was nothing but a faint hiss of static. Jack takes off at a run, "Tosh keep trying to reach Ianto."

 

Jack raced down the levels, while Tosh frantic in his ear, as she relayed the increase of energy readings.

 

In the tank.....

 

Ianto saw a faint flicker from the corner of his eye. He looked around but could not see any surface that would give off a reflection, it was dark and murky in the tank. The lights barely casting shadows certain not enough to a flicker. He waited and watched but decided his eyes were playing tricks on him and continued to monitor Maureen. 

 

Another flicker this time caught it, the flicker was hovering over Maureen and getting bigger. Ianto pushed himself away from the whale and swam toward the ladder, frantic to get out of the tank. Ianto could see and hear what sounded like static behind him and what seemed like camera flashes behind him reflecting on the damp and dark walls and inky black waters. 

 

In his haste to get out of the pool Ianto slips on the wet floor going down on his knee, hearing a crunch. Grunting with pain his gets to his feet unsteadily. He could feel the pull now, like a vacuum opening up and pulling him. Ianto realizes a rift was opening up, weather the whale's own doing or the team had found out some way… but discounted because he knew they would not put him in danger, at least on purpose, he thinks.

 

Ianto hobbles as fast as he can away from the vacuum, and threw himself to a tank and piping bolted to the wall, and clutched with all his might. Ianto felt himself being lifted and gripped the piping tighter, rough edges cutting into his skin, while the rift opened sucking Maureen and the water and miscellaneous equipment into the rift, then it was gone, the whale, the rift the vacuum. Ianto dropped like a stone, hitting his head on the tanks pipe and knocking him unconscious.

 

Jack arrived at sub basement 4 just as the faint flicker of light faded from underneath the door. Jack rushed in and saw the unconscious body of Ianto lying in a dark pool of something next to a bolted down tank. Jack tapped his com and orders Owen to the basement with his kit. He hears mostly static but thinks Owen might have replied.

 

"Ianto! Ianto?"  Jack's approaches the still body and feels for a pulse. He breathes a sigh of relief as it is strong and steady. That is when he noticed the dark pool he is kneeling in is blood. Jack carefully rolls Ianto over and sees a gash in the other man’s forehead bleeding profusely.  Sounds of running footsteps could be head in the distance.

 

Ianto opens his eye, looking up and sees the concerned face of Jack. His head throbbed, his body was in such pain he briefly thought he had been tenderized by the cannibals in Breacon Beacons again.

 

Jack gently shushed him telling him he would be okay that Owen was on his way. Jack pressed a clean handkerchief to Ianto’s head to stop the bleeding. Already faint bruising was appearing on the pale body, along with goosebumps. Jack removed his jacket and placed it over the shivering figure.

 

"You okay?" Ianto nodded and looked into the empty space. Anything that was not bolted down was gone.

 

Owen arrived just then, and together they helped Ianto to his feet and stumbled to the basement’s lift. At first Ianto refused to get in, it was the same lift used to transport the bodies to the lower levels, but both Jack and Owen convinced him it would be for seconds and he would be in the medical bay. Ianto reluctantly agreed and laid down in the lift. Twenty seconds later the doors were opened and Owen was pulling him out.

 

Two days later any hard one peace between his team was lost. Gwen had once again shown her total lack of regard for her team members lives, their abilities and knowledge. For once it was Ianto and Gwen screaming at each other and Owen, Jack and Tosh trying to separate the two.

  

Conference Room……

 

"Since when do you question my orders?" Jack said defensively.

 

"Since Gwen doesn’t have to follow the rules, why should we. Ianto's right you have lost the ability to lead. So either Gwen goes or...."

 

"Or what Owen?" Jack said his voice low and dangerous.

 

"Then I guess you retcon us all and start with a new team. Besides, I will throw in teaboy."

 

  
Wait what?" Ianto looked shocked. "I'm not a bargaining chip."

 

"What it's not like you haven’t done it before." Owen said

 

"Twice, it was only twice!" Ianto said his face going red. "I'm not some love stick teenage pining after Jack. I have a life you know" Ianto said glaring, but Owen shrugged.

 

"That's my final offer." Owen said sitting back. While Ianto and Tosh looked gob smacked.

 

Jack nodded he didn’t want to lose Gwen, but they were right. Gwen has her own agenda and it did not include being a part of a team. She has become reckless and dangerous in her personal morality. It was decided then, Gwen would be retconned and relocated. While Jack would be sad to see her go, he was hopefully that with her gone they would function once again as a cohesive unit.

 

Jack sat in his office anger and disappointment coursed through him.  He had chosen to retcon Gwen, not  a decision made lightly. But in light of the evidence he had no choice. she had become a renegade by always questioning his orders, placing the others in danger, all the while she stayed safe. Gwen never made any sacrifices but expected others to make them for her. Jack was surprised at the vehemence in Owen's voice as he listed time and time again when Gwen had questioned, challenged and ended up getting others hurt. Jack only saw the good in the Welshwoman, turning a blind eye to her faults. Even Tosh had supplied data showing how Gwen's behavior had effected the team.  Interesting enough Ianto had stayed silent the entire time. Perhaps the Welshman knew Jack would pounce on his contribution and turning into something ugly like jealousy and petty vindictiveness. No Ianto stayed silent while Owen and Tosh read Jack the riot act.  Jack yelled back that this was not a democracy and that  he would decide what was best for the team. But neither Tosh, Ianto or Owen backed down. Jack hated that Ianto silently supported Tosh and Owen, he was so used to Ianto being on his side.

 

So Gwen Cooper-Williams is gone or will be at the end of the week, for now she is just suspended. After retcon her and Rhys will be relocated far away to Birmingham, where they can start a new life together without Jack or Torchwood.

 

He lost her, for all her faults and demands Jack loved her. He would miss her and always wonder what could have happened between them if she had stayed. Although now gone, Jack felt a tension easy he had not noticed before.  Owen, Tosh and Ianto worked well together, Ianto had prove himself over and over again that he was an exceptional field agent. Jack watched as Ianto stood and putting on his coat. With Gwen gone, Jack would be less distracted, he could focus on the young man.

 

"Leaving?" Jack asked lounging against his door jam. Ianto looked up and nodded.

"I was thinking....are you free for dinner tonight?"

A small smile cured on Ianto's lips and he looked at Jack in disbelief.

"Let me guess, now that Gwen is gone you are thinking we could make a go of it. I mean before you were torn between us, her passionate, mine what...grounding"  Ianto's eyes narrowed. "It was only twice Jack. Once for you and once for me, that was it. I don't care what Owen says or offered up, I'm not interested. I'm not some lovesick teenager pining after you, waiting for you to choose me. I have far more self respect than to sit around waiting for you to decide who you want. I've moved on, so should you"

 

Jack stared dumbfounded as he watched Ianto leave. Ianto paused and looked at Jack then said conversationally.

"Just so you know Jack. I know what both you and Gwen were thinking, when she was so determined to take him to the warehouse. It is a pity as she loved Rhys before this job. Sure she was fiddling Andy on the side but she did love him, now she is...determined...yes determined to be with you. I don't care but for godforsaken don't kill Rhys to get her.  The man deserve more than you two plotting his demise. Gwen should just end it with the man but she won't you know. Not until she is sure she has you to sink her claws into." Ianto glares at Jack. "And if anything should happen to Rhys."

 

"You'll do what?" Jack said his voice low and dangerous. He knew taking Ianto on would be a risk but at the time the risk was worth it, he liked playing dangerously, and Ianto Jones was as dangerous as they get.

 

By now the two men were a world apart in the hub, the tension throbbing between them. "You wants us cold, lonely and isolated, Owen, Tosh and me. So we don't leave you, leave Torchwood. Easier to think of us as broken and damaged people. But were not Jack, we survive and make sacrifices. However I don't think Owen would like to know that you told Dianne that she could never fly again. That her only option was to fly back into the rift and take her chances. That you drove her to the airfield and waved her on her merry way, so Owen who was so in love with Dianne he was thinking of leaving Torchwood to be with her, decided to step into a weevil cage instead. And Tosh, how do you think she would feel that instead of letting her be happy with Mary, you fabricated the threat, killing Mary because like me, Mary saw right through you." Ianto swallowed. "You knew Lisa was human and yet you still killed her. She was begging for her life but you convinced Owen, Tosh and Gwen to shoot. Just to make sure I didn't leave. If I had I know UNIT would have picked me up. I never had the choice of retcon no matter what you tell the others. We are all servants to you, and anything that threats your control is swiftly death with. Just remember that Jack. I expect Rhys to live a long and healthy life." Ianto turned and walked out the door. Jack sat looking at the door Ianto had vacated moments ago then moved into action, a small voice in Jack's head saying, _the doctor didn't change you that much did he, still running cons. The Doctor would be very disappointed but then again he has allowed you to rot on this planet for a hundred years so fuck him_. First he would wipe the CCTV, he didn't need Owen or Tosh seeing the footage, triggering their memories. Then he went to his office and unlocked his bottom drawer, hidden underneath files was a secret panel, opening this Jack took out a small box and opened it, there tucked inside was a few silver pills. These pills were used by the Time Agencies, Jack had smuggled them out when he went rogue. They were for extreme cases, long term memory loss with easily replaced fabricated memories. Regular retcon was not as effective as these ones, as they were a more watered down version. Jack pocketed one pill then replaced everything back in it's box and closed and locked the drawer. Then down in his bunker Jack changed his clothes to the less conspicuous modern look of jeans and leather jacket. Satisfied, he locked down the hub and went looking for his target.

 

Jack put a trace on Ianto's phone, he was at his local. Jack slipped in the busy pub and found Ianto easily chatting to a man Jack would guess the same age as himself. The two looked cozy, and Jack narrowed his eyes. The two men were angled towards each other in conversation and little touches passed between them. They were clearing having a good time, which angered Jack. Ianto had hit upon several truths, especially the one about keeping his team close and isolated from friends, lovers and family. And here was Ianto, making nice with a new guy. Jack moved in.

 

Ianto was enjoying his time with Keelan, they had met on a crime scene, Keelan being a SOCO technician and had hit it off a few months ago. Keelan and Ianto had decided to finish off their drinks and head back to Ianto’s. Several men were cheering and there was a sudden jostling behind Ianto as a goal was made. Ianto picked up his drink intending to finish it off while Keelan had stood and put on his coat. Ianto glanced down and saw a few microscopic bubbles and smiled. Without drinking Ianto set his glass down and followed Keelen outside the pub and into the night, all too aware of the eyes that followed him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
